


Fuck My Life....

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom, jailstuck - Fandom, prisonstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: Sollux goes to break up a fight to find and new annoyance on his plate.





	1. God Fucking No!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the perspective changes a lot, my hand writes in its own.

Hello! your name is Sollux, and your life sucks! You work at a fancy prison and watch all the cameras, with your Colleague Dirk. Today is a Saturday, and its a holiday break, so they're not as many guards as usual about. This also sucks because you'd rather be asleep at home then here breaking up fights since your short staffed. Well would you look at that! what perfect timing! this is just what you wanted to do right now! One of the new inmates just picked a fight with another one. Dirk being the friendly annoyance that he is, lets you handle it. "Ugh... what a pain..." You mumble as you wander down the hall to the cafeteria. When he opened the door and stepped inside, Eridan was trying to beat a cranky male inmate to a pulp. He could only make out bits and pieces of sentences since it was muffled by the fighting, "GET----FUCKASS!!!--- GOD DAMMIT!!" "Stop!-- Hey!-- No!" He quickly made his way to the two, and pulled them apart. They continued to try and fight, the cranky one wiggled about the most as you dragged them from the room. Soon they were back in their cells, and Sollux had been ordered o keep an eye on them. It wasn't until about half an hour later that you heard a whine from Eridan's cell. Sollux headed over and peered in, "What." He states with a flat tone. Eridan looked at him, "Can I get some neww books from the library?" He asks. Sollux rolled his eyes, he really did hate the weird W thing Eridan did, "Fine but you get 5 minutes." he states, he unlocked the cell, clamping handcuffs onto Eridan's wrists before closing the cell and 'escorting' him to the library.

 

Once in the Library Eridan quickly returned his other books and grabbed some new ones.  _At least he knows what he wants....._ Sollux thought to himself, this ment he could sit back down soon and go back to sleep. As soon as Eridan was done he lead him back to the cell. Sollux unlocked the cell and moved Eridan into it, before unlocking the cuffs. as soon as he did so, before he could close the door Eridan through the books onto his cot and tackle the _VERY_ surprised and angry Sollux. Sollux tried to get up but Eridan was holding him down. He tried to wriggle away but couldn't. "God dammit!!!" he exclaimed, "Get off me fi2h fa2!" he hissed, his lisp revealing itself.

Eridan shook his head, "not a chance, I have you just wwhere I wwant you land lovver." he grins. He then nuzzles Sollux who very visibly shivers/cringes. Sollux hoped Dirk would send someone but it was likely he passed out at the controls again. Eridan continues nuzzling Sollux for quite a while before stopping, and grinning. Sollux was glaring daggers at Eridan. Eridan continued smiling, "Awwww don't look at me like that." he smiled, nuzzling Sollux once more who was very visibly pissed at this point. "Come on. Don't be like this, lets have some _Fun_." he grinned, there was a hint of something _raw_ in his last few words. He has a very pointed grin as he looked down on Sollux. He leaned towards Sollux's face and licked it, which made Sollux cringe once more, and Eridan's grin even wider. Sollux continued to squirm under Eridan, the problem was that he was a computer not a STRONG person. He didn't like horses either (god that guy was annoying. Thank god he was transfered!). 

Eridan smiled once more before sitting up, still holding Sollux down. "I think I havve been satisfied _for noww_." he smirked, getting up quickly, but not quickly enough. Sollux jumped to his feet and punched Eridan in the face. Though Eridan was still grinning like a maniac. Sollux punched him once more for good measure before slamming the door shut. "See you _tomorroww!~_ " Eridan waved with a grin. 

Sollux groaned, This is why you hate your life, and You know have an annoying Fish Face to deal with. UGH!.... Hes gonna keep bothering you isn't he? You only wish you could kill him before your FORCED to see his ugly mug toworrow. Sure he will start another fight, blah blah, Dirk will send you.... ugh...


	2. Screw you.

It had been a few days since the first 'incident' as he was calling it for now. That disgusting fish lover seemed to be mocking him every time he went by. Sollux loathed Eridan and right now, he was passing by his cell again... 

"Heeeey Solllux!~" Eridan grinned through the bars. He tried reaching out and grabbing Sollux but he squeezed just out of reach, "Hey come over here!' he grinned

"Fuck no a22hole." Sollux glared at him and continued walking, he did  _not_ want to deal with this right now. He continued heading to the lounge where he intended to avoid everyone.

\----

A little bit later Sollux was walking down the hall when he saw two others coming his way, it seemed one of the guards was escorting a prisoner to- oh holy shit fuck no! Goddammit!!!! Why him?! As the guard and prisoner approached it was clear that who the prisoner was, Eridan. When Eridan saw Sollux his face lit up and he grinned, "Sollux!!!" he smiled, the guard glanced at Eridan then Sollux but continued walking. Needless to say the guard was surprised and very unhappy when he was hit in the head with a round house and the tasered with his own taser. Sollux had been given a few seconds to prepare as Eridan attacked his guard before lunging at Sollux. He got knocked into the wall and onto the floor with the force of Eridan's attack, but he managed to taser Eridan which was a huge plus on his part. ... Except with it didn't work very well, yes Eridan was in pain and a little surprised, but he was still functioning. Eridan literally bit Sollux, "What the fuck?!?!" Sollux exclaimed punching Eridan, "You bit me!?!? Why the hell did you bite me?!?!" He continued shouting as he moved onto his feet, hitting Eridan again. Eridan simply grinned and grabbed onto one of Sollux's legs,  _he's acting like a child?!!!_ Sollux thought to himself as he kicked Eridan in the face, "Get the hell off me!!" he exclaims again.

"Awwwwww don't be that way!" Eridan grinned, "I just want to show you some loVE!" he grinned his voice going up at the end as he yanked to the side, pulling Sollux's leg, trying to knock him over.

"HeY!!" Sollux Captor yelled as he tipped backwards and onto thee ground, the Eri-worm-bug-parasite-pest Still clinging to his leg with the stupid grin on his face. Sollux attempted to get up before Eridan could do any thing but, he wasn't quick enough, or strong enough for that matter, he was technically only a tech guy who happened to be a guard as well. Eridan was on top of him. again. This. Sucked. Eridan was grinning again, "2crew you!!!" Sollux exclaimed, before Eridan said anything, predicting what was about to say. 

"Ohh~ Angry aren't wwe?!" Eridan grinned, "WWell this is technically your fault anywways." Eridan smirked.

"My fault?! how i2 it my fault!?" Sollux shouted. He was about to continued yelling when-

"Ssssshhhhh." Eridan grinned, he a finger to Sollux's lips and was grinned, "Come on if you yell like that you'll wwake up the neighbors." He smiled. His personality seemed to have flipped dramatically which caught Sollux off guard and succeeded and quieting him down. Eridan smiled, "That's a good little bee." he grinned, ruffling Sollux's hair, which annoyed him again, but then before he could start yelling again Eridan kissed him. Sollux, lets just say was shocked. The pale face, and frozen in place kind of shocked. He had not expected to be kissed and did not like it one bit, but he could not move, he was frozen. This lasted a moment or two and wen Eridan drew back, he grinned and punched Sollux in the face, simultaneously knocking Sollux's head on the floor, knocking him out completely. 

Sollux's vision faded with a flare of pain both in the back of his head and on his face. Everything when black.

 

 

Tune in next week! same troll time! Same troll channel!!!

(or not, when ever I get around to writing the next chapter.)


	3. Alert! Alert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is attempting to escape and Sollux has to help recapture him.  
> Welp, well you screwed up.

Sollux slowly began to awaken with pain in his head along wit his eyes and ears being bombarded by the sound of alarms and flashing lights. He also saw a familiar face leaning overhead. _"Captor!"_ Everything was still a bit fuzzy, _"Captor!"_ He wondered what was going on. _"Captor!"_ Who was talking to him? they sounded familiar. He blinked, they looked familiar... _"Captor!!"_ Sollux snapped out of his daze. "Terezi?!" Sollux exclaimed in surprise, she was one of their top guards here. "Captor! what happened here?!" she asked. Sollux was confused for a second before it all came flooding back, "I wath walking down the hall when another guard was ethcorting Eridan Ampora, Inmate 409, At the thight of me though Eridan attacked his guard and lunged at me." Sollux states, "Why did he attack when he saw you?" Terezi asked. Solux shrugged, "He doethn't theem to like me, or he doeth like me, It's hard to tell but he loveth thcrewing with me." Sollux grows annoyedly. Terezi nods getting an idea of the situation, "We need to track him down, he's trying to escape!" She explains, helping Sollux up. Terezi went off on her way indicating to Sollux to go the other way.

Sollux turned and headed the way he was pointed to and ran down the halls, gun ready, looking for any trace of the bastard. After heading down a few more halls he found his wallet, the jerk had taken his money, and credit cards. Pocketing hos wallet he continued heading down the halls until he found where Eridan was. He was running down the hall towards an exit which was a few halls over. Sollux noted this and got as close as he could to the inmate, before tackling Eridan. After some scuffling sollux ended up on top of Edidan who was now pinned to the floor. "Aww so you did miss me!~" Eridan grinned his shark-tooth smile. Sollux was glaring dagger, "No i didn't." he hissed, "But your coming back to your thell right now." He states pulling out the handcuffs. "Oh so you wwant to play rough?" Eridan grinned, he really was just trying to piss him off, and it was working. Sollux punch him in the face, with the hand that still held the had cuffs, Eridan got him by the flying cuff as well. After that Sollux snapped on cuff on to one of Eridan's wrist, after doing that, as he reached over to cuff the other hand, Eridan suddenly lunged forward(upward?) and with his already cuffed left hand he grabbed Sollux's arm, and reached forward biting Sollux's shoulder.

Solluxe was shocked more then anything, well other then in pain, at being bit, "Ow- What the fuck!?!!!?!!?-" Sollux exclaimed, at this point he was no longer focusing on keeping Eridan pinned, and this was used against him. Eridan knocked Sollux off of him, and then pinned Sollux to the ground, with a bloody grin on his face, he had drawn blood. When Sollux tried to knock Eridan off of him, He simply leaved on Sollux's new bite wound, "Oww!-" which almost immediately halted Sollux in his 'tracks'. Sollux simply glared at Eridan, painfully. At this, Eridan grinned, "Wwell wwell~ wwhat should I do noww?" He asked with a grin, before leaning in closer to Sollux. "Soool~" he grinned, "You can't do anything." he grinned, the cuff still dangled from his left hand, he glanced at it, thinking, before smiling. "You knoww wwhat Sol? I just use your key to free my left hand, so I could just cuff you up here, but you knoww wwhat?" he asked with a smiled, "I could just cuff you to me instead." he grinned. Sollux already looked pissed, but he looked twice as upset at that remark. What was worse them death? Being cuffed to the one guy you hate, and probably hate you back as well, but seems to like you as well, loves being creepy and getting _way_ up in your space. Eridan grabbed the other cuff and hooked it onto His right hand.  _'Kill me.'_  Was Sollux's current thought at the moment. 

By now, and it had been a few minutes now, he had been lost in his thoughts of wanting to die and thinking of ways to kill himself, Eridan had lied out on top of, at this point, the very dead looking Sollux and was just resting his head on his collar bone, relaxing, also nibbling on Sollux's still undamaged shoulder, because screw Sollux. Edian just sat there, after a bit of no guards coming by, somehow, Eridan sat up, dragging Sollux with him and got to his feet, still dragging Sollux. He then picked him up, and started heading in the direction of the exit. Sollux was still very dead looking, and Eridan looked very pleased with himself, he had caught himself a guard. As he neared the exit he saw a guard standing by it...... Great! It was the weakest and most cowardly guard in the entire building!! How perfect was that?!! The young guard jumped as soon as he saw Eridan, before growing confused as he saw Sollux. He was pointing a gun at Eridan, "D-don't move!" he states his hands visibly shaking as he held the gun. "A-also please put Mr. Captor down!" he adds.

 

 

Toooo beee coooontinuuuued!


End file.
